Currently, individuals who travel on lots of different airlines throughout the world would like to get automated information on travel from said airlines and airports. This automated information would need to be efficiently organized and properly distributed amongst a plurality of subscribers. These subscribers would need to be able to receive information, events, and updates from any number of airlines and airports. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a new method for a service that publishes airport and airline information, such as flight and baggage status utilizing Twitter feeds or similar publish and subscribe based approach using to an easily identifiable services interface based on a standardized naming methodology/handle.